Discussions and Intentions
by doctor anthony
Summary: Based off Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale games. Several months after she was brought back from the dead. Meredith Quill sits down with Gamora to ask her what her intentions are with her son Peter. Peter/Gamora pairing.


**Discussions and intentions**

 **Author's notes I don't on Guardians of the Galsxy, just the plot for this one-shot.**

 **This is based on Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale games, and is not connected to the MCU.**

 **This is based on the choice in the game if you choose to empower the Eternity Forge and it's used to bring Meredith Quill back from the dead.**

 **I want to thank my dear friend** **Fenrisulven13 for proof reading this for me and I recommend you read his fanfics.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

 **The Milano**

Meredith Quill looked at the window of the ship at all the stars as the ship flew past them. It had been several months since she was brought back from the dead by Peter who used the Eternity Forge to do so on Knowhere.

She was quickly introduced to the rest of Peter's team, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, Groot and Gamora. As they went on a vacation to the planet Kutana which reminded Meredith of Hawaii when she went there as a child with her parents.

During the holiday, Meredith caught up with Peter learning of his exploits as leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy and couldn't be anymore prouder of her son and the man he grew up to be.

Meredith also ran into Yondu who was also on Kutana to conduct some business and thanked him for keeping his word when she asked him to look after Peter if something ever happened to her. Yondu then to the shock of Peter and the rest of the team asked to join the Guardians, saying he wanted to help keep Meredith safe and Peter welcomed him to the team and since then Yondu had been a good addition to the team, helping them takedown a gang of Shunta slavers.

Shortly after the holiday Peter fearful that his mom would get sick again took them to Xandar where Nova Corp doctors gave Meredith an implant that would prevent her getting cancer again with the surgery being free as a thank you for the Guardians helping save the galaxy once again by stopping Hala and her forces.

Meredith got on well with the rest of the team as she told them stories of Peter's childhood much to his embarrassment and when Groot became a Baby again, he started following her around and she jokingly called Baby Groot her grandson and Peter's adopted son as the little guy was also listening to music with Peter a lot more lately.

She found Rocket and Drax great to be around and Mantis was like the daughter she never had. Another thing Meredith had noticed in that time was the interaction between Peter and Gamora.

The way both of look at one another when they weren't looking, How they always made sure to protect one another when on a mission and helped each other when one of them was awake late at night following a nightmare. One night Meredith had seen Peter comforting Gamora after getting upset over a dream involving the death of her sister Nebula who died saving her from Hala.

She could tell they both liked one another as did the rest of the team, when she learned from Rocket that he, Drax, Groot (when he was bigger) and now Yondu had a pool on when Peter and Gamora would get together. Peter had already admitted he liked Gamora but she hadn't done the same yet.

Meredith thought that Gamora did feel the same way but just hadn't realised it herself yet.

Meredith was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Gamora behind her ask "Enjoying the view?"

Meredith smiled as Gamora sat down next to her watching the stars and said "Yes. I always watched the stars with Peter at night before he went to bed. It always made him happy."

Gamora said "He told me that once. On my world I used to watch the stars with my parents as well. It's one of the few things I can remember from that time before Thanos came."

Meredith reached over and held Gamora's hand. She had told Meredith about her past about a month after Meredith was brought back from the dead when she found Gamora at the table crying on the anniversary of the death of her parents when Thanos came to her home world late one night when everyone else was asleep.

Meredith has prided herself on getting on with everyone but there was no one she hated more than Thanos when Gamora told her about him and his crimes. She prayed that the Mad Ttian was paying for what he done in the deepest pit of Hell. A fitting punishment for the pain he inflicted on others throughout the galaxy.

The two of them sat in silence for a while just looking at the stars before Meredith asked "How do you feel about Peter?"

Gamora was shocked at the question before she replied "Why do you ask?"

Meredith said "I've seen the way you look at him when he's not looking. I know from talking to him that he likes you more than a friend. What I want to know is do you feel the same way?"

Gamora looked away before saying in a low tone of voice "Yes. I like him as well. More than a friend. But with my past, everything I did on the orders of Thanos. I am the last person in the galaxy who deserves the love of a good man like Peter."

Meredith said "Bullshit."

That shocked Gamora, as is the last few months she'd never heard Meredith raise her voice once, let alone swear. Meredith continued by saying "Gamora, Thanos is the one to blame for what you had to do in his name. He took you from your home, from your family and made into a weapon. You've helped save the galaxy several times and helped kill Thanos. You're not the daughter of Thanos or his assassin. You're a hero and you're the woman my son loves and the one woman I know is his soul mate. You deserve to be happy Gamora. Tell Peter how you feel."

Gamora thought it over for a moment before she nodded and said "I'll talk to Peter in the morning."

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice say "I thought my ears were burning." And saw Peter standing behind them with some food for his mom.

Drax who was nearly asked "Why did you think your ears were burning. They look unburnt?"

Peter said "That was a metaphor Drax." He then said to his two favourite women in the galaxy. "So what were you both talking about?"

Meredith replied "You actually. I'll enjoy this at the table and let you talk with Gamora."

Meredith went over to the table and ate beside Drax as the rest of the team soon arrived for breakfast and watched Peter and Gamora talked for a while before they kissed one another to the joy of the rest of the Guardians.

Rocket checked the pool to see who won it and was shocked to see that Mantis did who said "I just had a feeling they'd get together today."

Meredith smiled as Peter and Gamora had finally gotten together. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Gamora became her daughter in law and looked forward to that day.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of the one-shot let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though OK.**


End file.
